Just Call Me Cupid
by autumnsnow55
Summary: Who throws a birthday party a week in advanced? KF that's who. It's Artemis' day off and all she wanted was a quiet day to herself, but did she get it? Of course not.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Me

**Disclaimer:** hold on a sec (checks paperwork) yup, looks like i don't own them. (checks again just in case) uh-huh, still don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Call Me Cupid<strong>

**chapter one: **Surprise Me

Control.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee–_

Artemis groaned loudly as she answered her beeping communicator.

"Artemis! Come quick! We need you at Robinson Park! AHH!" Kid Flash yelled into her ear.

Oh goody just what she wanted to do on her day off. Artemis literally rolled out of bed and crawled to the loose board in her bedroom floor to uncover her hero costume.

* * *

><p>Artemis was wary about going to Robinson Park, it was located in a shady part of Gotham full of low life criminals. Turned out that walking through the dirty disgusting scum(of both the human and gross street juice variety) was the least of her problems. She learned a very hard lesson that day.<p>

"Robinson Park sucks!" she cursed as she cut through a live root trying to squeeze the life out of her. She always wondered why people stopped going to this once beautiful park. Then learned that even if Poison Ivy was safely locked in Arkhem Asylum her... "babies" were very much alive and kicking.

A quick look at her wrist GPS revealed that her teams' marker seemed to be set permanently in the middle of the park. She felt a tug at her neck as six or so mutant flying seedlings pulled at her necklace chain. Artemis clapped them dead and quickly tucked her necklace back under her shirt and made sure the chain was hidden well this time. She didn't normally wear jewelry, but this was from someone very special to her.

Too distracted fixing her chain, she, apparently, stepped on the wrong patch of grass and the whole park seemed to want revenge. Growling angrily, she forgot about her medallion and kept her mind solely on getting to her team. They needed her and she wasn't going to allow _plants_ of all things to stop her from getting to them. She blew up three man eating flowers, burned four python like root things, and stumbled through a cloud of suffocating pollen before she saw the green dome where her team would be.

Artemis sprinted toward her GPS marker and sighed in relief when she saw that the dome seemed to repel these blasted plants. She was almost there!

Oh but that would've been _too_ easy, wouldn't it? Only fifty yards away, a two story roaming flower stock leapt in front of her. Having had quite enough of these plant shenanigans she shot an exploading arrow through it, jumped through the hole it left, and rolled into the dome.

She watched in triumph as the hole in the middle of it collapsed and brought down the giant plant. She spat out some of the sap as she smirked at its demise. Sure she was covered head to toe in the gross mutant plant sap, but she brought down that giant thing with _one_ arrow. She focused her triumph to help her team, they still needed her, she turned around and–

"SURPRISE!"

And surprised she was. Her senses were on hyper-alert because of all the plant attacks so she immediately nocked an arrow in her bow and aimed at the mob of people. They were obviously there to attack her. She heard a familiar laugh and finally noticed her surroundings.

"Happy Birthday Artemis!" was strung up in the air and the clearing was decorated in a party like way.

"But it's not my birthday..." Slowly lowering her weapon she saw that Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Black Canary, Zatanna and all of Young Justice and their mentors were there. All of them. Flash, Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Green Arrow, with bats flashing around them geez Gotham was full of them... Wait... _Superman?_ Strange, he never came to Young Justice stuff.

"Yeah, that's why it's a _surprise_!" Wally said sarcastically while taking her weapon away from her gently ignoring the plant juice on it. Artemis gazed into his happy green orbs and couldn't help but smile back. He was such a geek.

Someone cleared their throat indignantly and she glared at the person. When she realized who it was, she exclaimed loudly, "Apollo!"

She should have known he would've been here. Apollo, not a "hero" himself, helped design some of Green Arrow's trick arrows so he was in the trusted loop. Even after not seeing him for three years, she knew he hadn't changed. Apollo Crock was five years older than Artemis, but he acted as though he was younger. He had the same shaggy blonde hair, same happy brown eyes, same strong build. Artemis hadn't seen her brother since he left for college on an archery scholarship yet he still looked at her with his same happy smirk like no time passed at all.

"Sissy! I've missed you!" he tackle hugged her mutant plant sap and all. Laughing at his child-like exuberance, Artemis hugged him back. She didn't think about it much, but she missed him too. The apartment didn't feel the same without his laugh and constant crazy antics.

"Did you get the gift I left for you?" he asked pulling away to reveal bright green sap all over him.

Artemis nodded and pulled the necklace out from under her uniform, "Got it yesterday, it's beautiful, anh trai."

Apollo smiled happily at the Vietnamese word for older brother, and she felt as though all was right in the world. He gently took the medallion and traced his thumb over the side with a sun carved into it.

"I'm glad you like it. You know... this medallion has a magical power," he added a hint of a spooky tone.

Artemis raised a brow as she skeptically examined it again; a sun was carved beautifully as though she could feel the warmth coming off it, she flipped it over and could feel the chill of night as she stared at the crescent moon with seven stars to keep it company.

"What kind of power?" she asked suspiciously. She didn't know what kind of metal it was, but it sure looked like it could be enchanted. It wasn't simply a dark iron, the sun side shone with gold flecks and the moon side had some sort of iridescent silver.

Apollo smiled brightly as he shrugged, "I dunno, but it's cool huh?"

Artemis scoffed while punching him playfully. Her brother feigned pain then he wrapped an arm around her to face the rest of her team. "Welp, I shouldn't hog you, sissy, but have fun!" he said happily and she swore he mumbled, "or else."

"'Or else?'" Artemis' eyes shot from the pendant and to her brother. Maybe, _hopefully_, she didn't hear him right.

"Or else what?" he asked happily, then something caught his eye and he nodded eagerly.

"Anh tr–" she was interrupted by a giant wave of water washing off all the plant sap from both her and her brother. "Urgh! Warn a girl, will you? !"

"Sorry!" Aquaman apologized good-naturedly.

"I'm going to mingle with your fancy hero friends!" Apollo exclaimed excited despite being soaked through, but mutant plant sap free.

* * *

><p>Whenever Apollo had something in his head, he went through with it. Artemis <em>knew<em> that whatever it was that her brother had in mind for her wasn't going to be good. Being so concerned about whatever it was that Apollo was planning, she failed to find any joy in the hours that past during the party.

She barely noticed that Conner and Superman had left almost immediately after the party started. That Aquaman was currently talking sharply into his ear piece. She kept an eye on her brother and didn't even complain about her being the prize of whatever it was that Wally had planned. She watched her brother diligently and ignored everything. And then he picked up a bow and a sheath of arrows.

"Drop it!" Artemis scolded like one would a dog.

"But Siiiiis! I wanna be apart of the contest!" he whined like the dog she was treating him as.

"No!" she said firmly as she pointed at him.

"Just let him play Artemis, what harm would it do?" Wally interrupted happily putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh no no no, don't talk to me like I'm crazy. He! He's up to something!" she exclaimed sounding very much like the crazy person she was denying to be. Wally paused for a moment then chuckled. Artemis glared at him.

"Sissy... you're not having any fun are you?" Apollo interrupted whatever it was KF was going to say next.

"Of course not! You're driving me crazy. Just, _please_, tell me what you're going to do."

"'Kay!" he replied happily and she kicked herself for not thinking about doing that sooner. Apollo was always a man-child of action and he loved spoiling her. Quick as lightning Apollo shot a hot pink arrow straight into Wally's chest that exploded in an equally hot pink cloud shaped like a heart.

Instantly, the Flash had Apollo subdued while Martian Manhunter levitated his bow away from him.

"Whoa, relax guys. If my calculations are correct he should wake up in... now," he said happily as if his life wasn't in danger.

On cue, Wally groaned while rubbing his chest. "What... hap- Artemis! Are you okay? !" he asked as if his life meant nothing and looked at her like she were an angel. Artemis could almost see stars in his eyes.

"What did you do?" she asked frantically so that it sounded like it was one word.

"Alright! My thesis project works!" he triumphantly replied as though that answered her question.

"Ahn trai..." she growled turning her head to glare at him.

"Don't worry, the effects should only last for a couple of hours, a day tops," Apollo assured happily.

"Ahn trai... what effects...?" she said like a threat.

Apollo laughed jovially then pointed to himself, "Just call me Cupid, sis!"

"Okay..." she muttered as she looked at Wally staring at her like she was the only thing that would ever make him happy and she pieced the puzzle together. She called out casually, "Hey Cupid,"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I hate you."

Apollo looked at her with his big brown eyes and said adoringly, "Awww, I love you too!"

Artemis felt her eye twitch, "I said hate!"

"Sissy, sissy, sissy," he scolded casually walking away from the heroes and putting his arm around her, "That's just two sides of the same coin." he gasped as if having an epiphany, "Just like you and me!" he squeezed her, "I love you sissy, have fun at your party 'kay? Bye!"

And just like that Apollo ran off. Artemis hopped he got attacked by mutant plants, as she stood there brother-less, yet still feeling hugged. She glared at the lingering hugger, then tried to push him off her.

"Wally!" she frowned as he stayed glued to her side.

"C'mon babe, your brother can't be the only one who gets to hold you," Wally replied lovingly.

Not wanting to injure him further(who knew what kind of damage Apollo's love arrow did to him) she closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She felt the love struck Wally pull back from her.

"What's going on?" Red Arrow's confused yet cynical voice asked and Artemis groaned loudly. Of course! Not only did he get there late, but he _had_ to come at the worse possible time too!

"Artemis?" Wally gently touched her cheek to turn her head to face him. He looked at her with so much love that she felt her heart skip a beat.

Melting under his worried green gaze, forgetting that they were in front of their teammates and mentors(obviously the arrow had a lingering effect that rubbed off on her), she asked, "Yeah?"

Wally smiled a handsome caring smile as he caressed her cheek down to her neck and held his forehead against hers, "Do you not want to be here anymore?"

Artemis said nothing, choosing not to ask herself why she was allowing Wally to be so close to her. Whatever the young speedster saw in her eyes caused him to smile so brightly that she felt as though she were the only girl in the world that mattered. "Alright, I can change that." before she knew it, he was holding her bridal style, "Where do you want to go?"

Artemis thought about it for a moment. She shouldn't be enjoying this, her brother obviously did something to him to make him act this way, but... a small part of her had always liked KF(even if he was an annoying hot head every now and again) maybe a day with him loving her wouldn't be so bad... besides, it was her birthday... sort of.

"Surprise me," was her snarky reply as she held his neck, anticipating his speeding out of there.

"Always," he said warmly as he winked down at her.

* * *

><p>Artemis only sped with Wally for short distances, in retrospect, he probably never went full speed during those times. She always knew he was fast, could eun across the country in a matter of hours, but she never experienced it. She thought it was going to feel like she was being sucked into a tube too small for her. With wind going past her far too fast that she'd feel like her face was going to melt off, but it didn't. It felt more like being in an convertible. You could feel the wind in your hair but knew you were safe otherwise, it was surprising. She watched as cities, forests, plains, lakes flew by like she would on a train on jet fuel.<p>

Before she knew it, Wally skidded to a stop. Obviously he was used to the super fast to standing still transition, but Artemis sure as hell wasn't. Sure it felt kind of like a convertible... but she spent the whole ride looking out the windows... reasonably, she got car sick. When her legs touched the ground they felt wobbly and she could feel herself becoming sick.

"I can fix this!" Wally eagerly offered before he flashed away and, without his support, she collapsed onto the springy grass. She focused on her breathing as she tried to ignore that her head was making a loud rushing noise. She got three deep breaths in before he came back and handed her some kind of ginger tea. She sipped it, was shocked by the bitter taste, but felt a little better. Wally crouched panting next to her as he ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

When she was certain she wasn't going to vomit, she glared into his forest green eyes, he smiled lovingly for her trouble. Huffing, she asked, "Where did you take me?"

He smiled that adoring smile again while he stood, motioning with his other hand for her to look straight ahead. Her eyes followed the gesture and widened at the sight. Okay, so it wasn't her head that made the rushing sound.

"Niagara Falls," he said as if he were introducing her to an old friend. It was everything she thought it would be. Huge. Beautiful, and huge. She could see that they were in a hidden bit of forest that was closed off to tourists but offered an amazing view of the falls. Sure they might be considered trespassing, but it was only illegal if you got caught, right?

She turned around and found a comfortable looking blanket with a picnic basket laid out under a shady pine. Artemis chuckled as he did a goofy 'tah-dah' pose. Before she could stand herself up to plop herself onto the blanket, Wally picked her up and gently sat with her.

His was back against the tree, with her sitting on the blanket between his legs with her back against his chest. Though it wasn't necessarily _un_comfortable, she frowned at his choice of seating. She was about to move when he distracted her with, what could only be, a sub sandwich wrapped in white paper. She frowned accepting it without thought and he kept a hand at her abdomen as he got another drink from out of the basket.

"You didn't get to eat at the party," he stated before she could ask the question. She looked at the sub in her hand suspiciously, she was very particular about her sandwiches and if it wasn't just right, she probably wouldn't eat it.

She told herself that she was too distracted by the sandwich to move from their close position. She pealed the paper back and looked through the sub. Huh... it was just how she liked it. Pastrami and peperoni to add some kick, avacado to dial it down a little and add freshness, just the right amount of mayo and mustard, tomatoes, lettuce and there was even potato chips just for fun!

Since the sub was adequate, she rewarded him by snuggling a little into him as she set to eat. All that worrying about Apollo gave her an appetite.

* * *

><p>Time went by at an easy and relaxed pace. They didn't talk much, it was like he was content to just sit with her, and she was happy being in nature in front of one of the worlds wonders.<p>

"...I always wanted to come here," she confessed during one of their lulls in conversation.

"I know," he answered after taking a swig of his soda.

That surprised her, "How?"

"You may not think it, but I actually pay attention when you talk," he replied playfully nuzzling her. She laughed and actually felt... happy. Her heart dropped when she remembered the reason why they were there in the first place.

"Wow, my brother's arrow sure did something to you," she said on a bittersweet sigh. Wally stiffened behind her and his arms tightened ever so slightly.

"The arrow..." he contemplated as he relaxed slightly then shook his head. He continued with so matter of fact-ly even _she_ thought it might've been true, "You know... It didn't really _do_ anything to me."

Artemis rolled her eyes, and scoffed, "Yeah right."

"What? I swear the only thing that arrow did, was give me a bruise," he laughed and Artemis jabbed her shoulder at the spot she thought it hit. He grunted animatedly then started squeezing her almost too tightly in way of revenge. Almost too seriously he said into her ear, "Really, all it's really done is let me act on how I really feel."

Not liking how close he was to her, she pushed off and turned around, "'How you really feel,'" she mimicked angrily, "Please, like you would ever talk to _me_ like this normally."

"Well I'm doing it now, okay?" he replied sounding upset about it. Artemis rolled her eyes, doubtful yet again. He grabbed her hand as he nearly yelled at her, "I love you okay? I've been in love with you!"

Artemis stared at him, saw the desperation in his eyes, felt him squeezing her hand as if to get her to listen. Then she couldn't take it any more, she laughed. And not just the little chuckles she normally did, but big belly rumbling laughs.

"I'm serious!" he defended clearly frustrated. She paused and looked at how earnest he thought he was then started laughing again, gaining a stitch in her stomach. Wally, even more frustrated now, groaned, "Why don't you believe me?"

"'Why?'" Artemis laughed spitefully. His question sobering her up from the initial shock and feeding off his near anger, she stated the facts, "Oh geez, I don't know, _may_be because you flirt and make those annoying suggestive comments with anyone without a Y chromosome, but you never once did-" she stopped herself as she started to feel it get personal, "Oh forget it."

With that she got up and decided she needed a good long hike through the forest. His flirting with everyone, but her didn't bother her. Nope. She didn't care at all... Artemis didn't get very far with her hike, just a few steps in, Wally sped in front of her.

"Art," he said curtly. She resisted covering her eyes as the sun set behind him, "I don't 'flirt' with you because... you're different, you _matter_," he held her and she could tell he was going to kiss her, "I actually care about you."

Artemis' heart sped in anticipation, she closed her eyes as the sun started to dipped under the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

She could still feel the warmth of Wally's near kiss, but... Opening her eyes, she found that she was in her room in her bed. "What the hell...?"

Confused, she answered the communicator on the eighth beep, "Artemis."

"Hey! We've got a mish-ion! Team's meeting at Robinson Park! Come quick!" was Wally's cheerful voice that hung up before she could question him.

For the second time that day she asked, "What... the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>For Toxic Rain42's Apollo Challenge<strong>

**AN:** okay, so you can probably tell this is a pretty rough version. I'm not the greatest person with grammar, and my current beta's very busy so I'm in need a new one. pm me if you're interested. :D oh and REVIEW! please..?


	2. Chapter 2: Be Progressive

**Just Call Me Cupid**

**chapter two: Be Progressive**

Test 1

After the strangely familiar wake up call, she slowly walked to her loose floorboard. Maybe she got attacked by mounties as Wally kissed her and he sped her back to the house. But surely he wouldn't know where she put her Artemis costume, and who changed her into yesterday's pjs?

She lifted the floorboard, and there it was. Neatly folded the exact way she normally did. Maybe... Robin bugged the house somehow and figured out where her hiding place was and Megan folded it for her...?

Then why would she have to go back to Robinson Park..?

…. They probably had to clean up. Yeah... that sounded reasonable.

Something cold rested on her breast bone and she frowned at her brothers necklace. The sun side was facing up, and she flipped the chain to make the cold moon side face out. For some reason, the moon side wouldn't hold in any heat where the sun side almost burned with it. She thought about taking it off, but kept it where it was. Sure her brother was annoying but it was still a cute gift...

Shaking off her déjà vu, Artemis cautiously put on her costume. A flash of mutant seedlings trying to steal her shiny necklace went through her mind. Without second thought, she made sure the chain was safely hidden beneath her collar for her trek through the park again.

* * *

><p>She really did hate Robinson Park. She thought that after her day of destroying the blasted things, they'd have learned their lessons, but noOo. She had to fight her way out of python roots, a man eating flower, and clapped some mutant flying seedlings dead before remembering not to step on the wrong patch of grass again.<p>

This trip to the dome went by faster than yesterday as she started to learn what to avoid. Sighing in relief, when the brilliant green dome that kept the plants at bay came into view, she hesitated. Before entering the clearing, she remembered the giant walking stalk. It was strange... shouldn't it's body still be there? At _least_ a bit of its mutant plant sap? She was sure it couldn't have decomposed in just a day...

Slowed down by her contemplation, as she walked toward the dome, she paused when she heard a familiar rustling. _Another_ mutant plant stalk came barreling towards her.

"I feel like I've done this before. Oh yeah. Because I have," she spoke to herself as she let go of her arrow. Like yesterday, she watched as it collapsed in on itself and fell. Walking around the growing puddle of mutant plant sap, she casually entered the dome.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled again.

Artemis raised a brow and put a hand on her hip, as she sighed, "Again? At least be a _little_ creative."

Mentors and teammates alike looked at her like she burst their bubble. "Okay, who told her?" Wally accused exasperated, Artemis laughed at the question.

"Hi sissy!" Apollo waved happily bounding up to her; looking like he hadn't seen her in years when he just saw her yesterday. Then again, he always looked like that when he saw her.

"Hey anh trai," she stated dryly, then addressed the heroes, "So are we going to clean this mess or what?"

"But we just spent all day setting this up for you!" Zatanna protested.

Artemis scoffed, "No, we did this yesterday."

Megan gasped, "Did you have a vision of this?"

Frowning Artemis growled, "No..."

"Sissy's acting weird!" Apollo stated loudly. Picking randomly, and grabbing Conner, he shoved the young Kryptonian towards Artemis, "You! Fix it!"

Even though he was pushed into the situation, Conner's ice blue eyes looked at her full of worry and understanding of having a memory that never happened. He asked gently, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Urgh! I feel just fine!" she groaned. Conner grunted and seconds later, a familiar hot pink heart shaped cloud surrounded him. "Oh no..." she whispered as the cloud started to dissipate. Conner collapsed onto Artemis in a knocked out heap, though he didn't look like he was hurt terribly.

"Oh no..." she said unmoving, afraid at what her brother repeated(and that she'd drop Superboy). Like they forgot, Green Arrow held Apollo to keep him from shooting anyone else, while Martian Manhunter levitated his bow and sheath of arrows away from him.

"Whoa! Hey! Relax guys! If my calculations are correct he should wake up in... now," Apollo said too familiar for her own good.

On cue, Conner stirred in her shocked arms and looked down at her like she was something delicious, and he was starving. "Oh no.." Artemis shot away from him and stomped her foot, fed up, "Really? ! Superboy? !"

"Yup! Just call me Cupid, sissy!" Apollo exclaimed like he was very accomplished. Not quite knowing what to do, Green Arrow continued to keep her happy brother subdued while Batman did some sort of scan and nodded to show that the boy of steel was okay.

"You know what, no, I won't," she shut him down, and he looked like a kicked puppy. Then she paused and remembered something from yesterday, "And, you know what? We are _not_ two sides of the same coin."

Apollo stared at her with his head cocked slightly for a moment. As quickly as that moment came, he replaced it with a big happy smile, "Wow! I never thought about it that way, but we are!"

Artemis wanted to throw something at him as he explained to the group about his new Cupid's arrow.

* * *

><p>So... the day was somehow repeating itself... Okay, so she wasn't very proud to admit how long it took her to come to that realization, but, come. <em>on!<em> Who in their right mind would automatically assume they were thrust into some kind of Groundhog day scenario? And, more importantly, why was she the only one that knew about it?

Today was going on just about the same as yesterday, (or was it technically still today?) different though since Conner acted his version of lovey dovey around her. It wasn't the same kind of lovey dovey, he did with Megan. He followed her around, wouldn't let her carry anything, made sure she was comfortable, glared at any male who spoke to her and intently listened to every word she spoke, but it felt off.

Artemis tried to think of what happened to Conner yesterday. She remembered him being there in the beginning, but he and Superman were gone when Wally got shot...

"Super. um boy. I'd like you to come with me," Superman asked awkwardly. Well that was convenient. Artemis wanted to groan though, after all this time, the man of steel _still_ wasn't comfortable with having a "son." Conner looked like he wanted to go, but didn't want to leave Artemis' side.

"I'll go if she goes," he finally answered causing her to sigh. Superman nodded looking far too eager to not be alone with just his clone.

"Where're we going?" she asked crossing her arms and putting all her body weight on one leg.

"Cadmus labs. They have new information for us," Superman replied as he looked like he was about ready to fly off, then realized Conner couldn't fly. He cleared his throat then offered, "We'll take the Bio-ship."

Artemis resisted rolling her eyes. Sure it sounded like a fair concession, but, to her, it sounded more like "I forgot you can't fly so I _guess_ we'll just have to use the Bio-ship." She was fully expecting him to sigh at the end of it.

Narrowing her eyes, she pursed her lips to stop herself from saying something nasty to (arguably) the Justice Leagues leader. Instead, she took Conner's arm and stomped after his dna donor. Today was going to be a long day, but at least Cadmus might not be a total waste. It was full of cutting edge science, maybe they would have some information about why the day was repeating itself.

* * *

><p>The ride there was the probably one of the most awkward ninety minutes in her life. Both Kryptonians looked like they wanted to talk to the other, but neither knew what to say. Artemis, who wasn't even a fan of small talk, tried to get them to share; but that just turned up the level on the awkwardness meter. Conner held her hand, she didn't know if it was to show he understood what she was trying to do, or Apollo's love arrow; either way, she let him.<p>

Artemis had absolutely no romantic feelings for the kyrptonian besides that of family. Since he and Megan got together, he even stopped being handsome to her. But she was going to make the most of this love arrow effect. If he was going to listen to everything she said, she might as well put it towards fixing his relationship with his "father."

The Bio-ship landed on a helicopter landing on top of Cadmus Labs. Artemis felt on edge as they followed Superman out of the Bio-ship. Stepping on the gravel only increased her unease. Instincts told her she needed to be ready in case something choose to attack. She couldn't shoot an arrow while attached to Conner, so she let go of his hand as she braced herself.

"Welcome back, Brother," greeted a smooth yet curt voice. She saw a ghost of a smile appear on Conners lips before she turned to look at the greeter. Artemis felt the urge to shoot what stood before her; and, if it wasn't for how calm everyone was, she would have.

"Dubbilex," Conner stated nodding his head in greeting. So this... _thing_ had a name. Dubbilex had grey skin, appendages hanging off his face similar to that of a catfish, bull horns, bat-like pointed ears, and(as if he weren't sinister looking enough) red eyes to boot.

Keeping her face blank, she followed the Kryptonians lead and entered the elevator going down. After floor 26(they were going down right?), she broke the tense silence and asked, "So... Anyone going to tell me why we're here?"

"We have unearthed more information about Project Kr," Dubbilex answered. Conner tensed ever so slightly and moved to stand closer to her until their shoulders touched. She could feel his scared hesitance in the contact, but didn't understand why. The project sounded familiar, but she just couldn't place how she knew it.

They stood in a tense silence as the numbers continued to go up. _Geez, how many floors did this place have?_ The elevator stopped at 52 and she took a deep breath. If this place was anything like the demon in a lab coat, she needed to prepare herself.

She was glad she braced herself, when she saw what was on the other side of the door. Before her was hellish red caverns with computer and other miscellaneous scientific things here and there. The walls looked like swollen open wounds with cysts dotting along them. She did _not_ want to touch any of it.

Artemis hid the disgust from her face as they walked up to a heavy duty vault door with the words "Project Kr" in the center of it. Dubbilex's horns glowed and the doors opened revealing a glowing glass pod of sorts surrounded by computers. Artemis resisted raising a brow as Conner brushed up to her again. She felt he was glad for her support, but she didn't know what was going on.

"We have been trying to unlock this information since Dr. Desmond left us and have, only now, been successful," Dubbilex typed something into the computer and files and pictures filled the screen. She narrowed her eyes as she found Conners picture in most of them.

"It has always been a mystery amongst us as to who Project Kr's-"

"It's Conner," he interrupted uncomfortably. So... Conner was Project Kr... so _that_ was why she should've known about that... She raised her eyebrows expectantly at Dubbi(she shortened to make him less threatening to her) as if that would force him to comply.

Dubbi blinked then continued with what he was saying, "Yes. It was always known to us that 'Conner' was made with the DNA of, you, Superman..." he trailed off as if he had to fight his way into the next couple files. She saw Robin do that a couple times.

"Yes, and? Have you found out who his mother is?" Superman rushed.

"About that," Dubbi answered and the file opened to reveal a picture of Superman and...

"Lex Luthor...?" Superman was shocked.

"Well... that's.. um, _progressive_," Artemis stated trying desperately to fill the tense silence with humor.

* * *

><p>After Dubbi revealed Conner's fathers, he continued to show them files about how he was created, how they harvested enough DNA from both parties, and mentioned a lead as to who funded the project. The whole time, Artemis watch Superman start to seethe quietly and Conner becoming more and more unsure of himself.<p>

"Thanks for your help Dubbilex," Conner muttered unable to kill the messenger.

"We will continue to look into your file, Brother," Dubbilex replied. Artemis sighed, wishing he dug this information out last. At least anything else he'll find couldn't be worse than this...

_This wasn't going to end well,_ she thought as they walked back onto the roof with the waiting Bio-Ship. Superman looked like a kettle before it blew and you didn't have to be a psychologist to see Conner's self-esteem was at a new low.

"Superman..?" Conner asked quietly, hopefully, "Can we talk about what happen-"

"There's nothing to talk about," Superman dismissed and Artemis got angry.

Suddenly, Superman's insignia chirped and held his hand up to his ear, "Superman... got it. I'll be right there," he put his hand down then looked only at Artemis, "There's trouble in Metropolis. You go back to your party."

"You know what? I'm all partied out, though I _am_ in the mood to kick some bad guy butt and Metropolis sounds fun," Artemis said nonchalantly, though her eyes dared him to turn her down.

"This isn't fun, this is work." Superman did his boy scout version of a glare and she resisted the urge to scoff. He may be able to shoot lasers out of his eyes, but he's got nothing on the Bat Glare.

"Why can't it be both..?" Artemis' eyes narrowed and she could feel Conner become more uneasy, yet she knew he had her back if(for some reason) she and Superman got into a fight. The man of steel scoffed then looked like he was about to fly off. She called out, "The Bio-ship flies as fast as you do, and you should probably conserve your energy before _work_."

Without a word, Big Blue flew into the Bio-ship.

* * *

><p>"So you should probably brief us on what we're walking into," Artemis offered as if she were bored. In reality, she just wanted to annoy the man of steel.<p>

Conner held copies of the files in his hand and stared at them like they would change if he willed it enough. Artemis felt bad for him. He tried to talk about it, but stupid Supes shot him down.

"I got a call that _his father_, may be linked to a robbery," the source of her anger informed, seemingly oblivious to Conner's pain.

"That's odd, but you've got an alibi. You were with us the whole time, and I'm pretty sure Cadmus has security cameras," Artemis answered innocently.

Superman's fists clench as he yelled, "Not me, Lex Luthor! The most evil, manipulative man I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!"

"Well, at least we know where Conner gets his temper," Artemis said to no one; showing she was unfazed by the outburst.

Widened blue eyes met cold black ones and Superman turned away from her, "You have to understand. Lex Luthor has made it his life's mission to become part Kryptonian. The fact that there's a boy running around with both his and _my_ dna... It's my worst nightmare."

Fed up with staying quiet, Conner threw the files and burst, "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment!"

Before she could stop him, Conner opened the bottom of the ship and fell onto one of the many skyscrapers Metropolis had to offer.

"Conner!" she and Superman exclaimed as the hole closed. She glared at Supes and saw he had a shadow of regret in what he said. Stopping the bioship, while Artemis picked up a file, he turned to her, "I'm sorry you had to see th-"

Artemis punched him, hurting her hand in the process, but the boy scout had the courtesy to take a step back. Hissing angrily as she held her hand, and glared a glare she reserved for puppy killers. The wall she hit stared at her, stunned, though he looked like he was waiting for her to explain herself.

"You are going to help me find _your_ son, and _then_ we'll talk about how absurd you're being," Artemis ordered using her mom voice. Turned out, mom voice worked because Superman picked Artemis up before flying out of the camouflaged Bioship.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to find the boy of steel. He landed on the Daily Planet's planet and decided that brooding on one of the tallest buildings of Metropolis was a good plan. They landed silently and Artemis shoved off Supes, forgetting about her bruised hand, she involuntarily winced. Conner turned his head at the sound, it was a quiet wince, but he did have super hearing.<p>

"What happened to your hand?" Conner asked, frowning at the now bright red appendage.

"It's nothing. Your dad's face, ran into my hand," she replied, patting Superman's chest.

"I'm sorry you-"

"No!" Artemis yelled, "I'm fed up with Kryptonians apologizing to _me_ when they should be talking to each other!"

With that, she towed the quiet Superman to his brooding son with her good hand and made them stand face to face. She took a step back and crossed her arms as if to give them space, "Talk."

They stared at one another as a cold wind blew across the empty roof as if emphasizing the awkward silence.

Superman shook his head, "Artemis... there isn't anything to talk about-"

"Urgh! I'm so tired of your denial!" Artemis was never good at these kind of talks, but she was going to fix this if this was the last thing she did today!

"This whole time Superboy's been waiting for you to acknowledge him and now you have proof!" Artemis took out the file she snatched with Conner's dna donors, "Here. Superboy is your son."

"He's also Lex Luth-"

"Oh yeah? So you want him to be Luthor's son, now? Want him to get all buddy buddy with your boy Lex and truly turn into your worst nightmare?" Artemis asked and Superman remained silent, "Well I'd hate to burst your bubble, but that wouldn't happen. Even if you were to show up on Lex's doorstep and shove Superboy at him, he wouldn't change. Superboy is a compassionate caring _hero_, despite sharing _Lex Luthor's_ dna.

"Sure, he's a little rough around the edges, but you've got to cut the kid some slack. Poor guy's got a deadbeat father," she stared straight into Superman's blue eyes; continuing to clarify in case he denied who she was talking about, "Ironically, the deadbeat dad _isn't_ mean ol Lex Luthor."

Superman opened his mouth to explain himself but she raised her injured hand, stopping him, "Save it. I'm not the one who needs to hear your excuses."

With that, the archer marched herself to the other side of the roof and turned her back on the hard headed Kryptonians. She kept her bow in hand though. If she saw Supes fly away from his problems... well Green Arrow gave her a special arrow to subdue Kryptonians. It was only supposed to be used in case of emergency(ie. Conner turning evil for some reason), but if this wasn't an emergency, she didn't know what would be.

* * *

><p>Artemis didn't know how long she sat up there, but the sun was going down and she was starting to get really cold. After she realized Superman was picking up his skirt and manning up, she sat in a slight huddle trying to keep warm. She didn't know if forcing the two to talk was the right choice, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Maybe she should've minded her own business...<p>

Suddenly, a big warm wall sat next to her and draped its arm around her. Grateful for Conner's presence she leaned into him trying to absorb his warmth. He gently squeezed her cold bare shoulder and started to rub some warmth in it. _Urgh, her brother's arrow really sucked,_ she thought, though she didn't struggle too hard since she _was_ cold, _and this is harmless really... I cuddle with my guy friends all the time..._

"Artemis..." he said with so much emotion, "Thank you."

Artemis smiled, shoving him gently with her shoulder, "please, you would have done the same for me."

Conner scrunched his brow as he answered honestly, "I wouldn't know how..."

Artemis chuckled, then fell into a companionable silence. It was a slightly cloudy day in Metropolis and the setting sun turned the white clouds into a myriad of colours from orange-ish pink to a soft violet.

"You guys good now?" she had to ask.

"Almost... dad's going to try..." he mumbled and Artemis could hear his blush.

"I love you," he blurted so suddenly, she didn't know what to say for a few moments. Uncomfortable, but continuing to hold her, he added, "I just thought you should know."

Artemis relaxed. There was something off about his confession. It didn't sound like how one would confess to their crush. The love sounded more like... "You're like a brother to me, too..."

His deep chuckle was the last thing she heard and felt before the sun dipped under the horizon.

TBC


End file.
